


My toys

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Hannibal, POV Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal habla sobre sus juguetes: Jack, Abigail & Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	My toys

Sé que ya soy mayor para jugar con muñecas o títeres, sobretodo si soy un hombre. Pero me encanta jugar con ellas, controlarlas a mi voluntad. Tengo muchos muñecos en mi habitación, pero solo juego con tres.

Juego con uno de color y antiguo, Jack Crawford. Con él juego a la cacería. En la cuál debe buscar al culpable de quien asesino a su aprendiz; una linda muñeca que conseguí años después, cuando sacaron la segunda línea coleccionable de los Crawford. Lastima que fui brusco con ella, se me despedazo entre las manos, solo quedo un brazo y cabello. Por ello, se me ocurrió que sería perfecto a jugar a policías y ladrones.

Mi otra muñeca, es Abigail. Una linda muñeca de porcelana, blanca con pecas y cabello largo color negro. Es de la línea Hobbs. Era mi segunda favorita, la protegía de esa chica pelirroja que siempre quería jugar con ella. Por ello, jugaba a la familia con Abigail, que era su padre y nos contábamos nuestros secretos. En otras ocasiones, la sacaba a jugar con Jack, quien le interrogaba como sospechosa de otros crímenes.

Me gustaba ver como actuaba en ese juego, fingía no saber pero Jack levantaba más sus sospechas. Lastima que se rompió por pedazos cuando no pude cuidarla de los hilos de mi otro juguete favorito: Will. Se enredo tanto con él, que al desprenderla se partió. La sostuve entre mis brazos diciéndole que debí protegerla más. De ella, solo quedo su oreja prendida de Will.

Oh, mi lindo y querido títere, ese es Will. Fue una línea especial de los Crawford, por ello igual juego a policías y ladrones con él. A veces lo hago sufrir porque a él no le cuento mis secretos como a Abigail. Sin embargo, le digo que somos sus padres.

Me gusta estar con Will, cuando reviso mis muñecos y veo que no esta en su lugar, me pongo a buscarlo en todos los lugares posibles donde pude haberlo dejado. Cuando finalmente lo encuentro, me pongo feliz y me quedo a su lado o lo llevo a otro lugar. También lo uno a mis juegos con Jack, es un profesional resolviendo crímenes y si no fuera por él, Jack no haría nada. En el juego de la familia, el quiere estar con Abigail pero ella le teme. En su intento de abrazo fue cuando se le enredo.

He de admitir, que aunque parezca que no lo quiero, si lo hago. Cuando Will se rompió, no lo tire como a los otros. Al contrario, pase día y noche cuidándolo, reparándolo y dejarlo como nuevo. A veces no lo tocaba para que no le pasará nada, lo sentía demasiado frágil pero era esa fragilidad lo que me encantaba de él, por ello no evitaba dejar de tocarlo.

Pero sin darme cuenta, no me fije que Alana lo veía y jugaba con él sin mi permiso, eso me molestaba. Sabía que lo besaba, él me lo dijo… bueno, le encontraba lápiz labial. No solo se conformaba con Will, quería a hasta Abigail; pero su objetivo era siempre Will. Por ello cuando, Abigail se rompió le dije que Will también, lo lloró porque le mentí diciendo que las partes son difícil de encontrar y tardare mucho en repararlo.

Lo metí en una caja, ella pensó que era su funeral. Pero realmente lo puse ahí para que nadie lo toque, solo yo. Por eso cuando nadie me ve, lo visito para seguir con mis juegos. Ya que siempre será mi juguete favorito.


End file.
